


We Get On

by StarsnCyanide



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Original Character - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsnCyanide/pseuds/StarsnCyanide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Antoinette. I thought moving to Boston would make my life easier. Why did I have to meet Connor and Murphy MacManus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> So, This is my first time uploading any fanficion here. I usually post everything onto FanFiction.net but it seems not many people go on there anymore and I'd like a fresh set of eyes for some of my things I have been working on. I'm going to be re-posting my story here. I don't want to upload it all at once so I may do 2 chapters/day. It's up to 12 at the moment so you guys don't have to wait as long as some others had to. Hopefully I can get back into adding chapters once a week. Anyway, I know that this is very mary-sue-ish but please don't be harsh and if this isn't what you're into then you can just stop reading right now because this is basically "Here is my character she is going to get everything she wants.". Yes so...here you go, I hope you enjoy.

I rolled my large suitcase down the cement sidewalk. The streets here were similar to New York so I didn’t really feel too out of place. I looked at the small crumpled piece of paper in my hand with an address written on it. As I stopped in front of a large apartment building I looked at the numbers on it to make sure I was at the right place. I lived in New York my whole life but when the opportunity comes up to write for your favorite magazine whose main office is located in Boston, you don’t say no. It was going to be hard to be out on my own but I knew I could do it. My mom insisted I stay and try to look for a job closer to home but something about this opportunity was telling me to grab it. I had no money saved so I looked for a shared apartment on the internet. This obviously wasn’t the best neighborhood but I knew once I could save more money I’d be able to get a better place. I had only spoken to the girl I’d be rooming with on the phone. Her name was Jessica Brennan and she seemed normal enough. I made my way into the apartment lugging my heavy suitcase up a few flights of stairs finally reaching the third floor. I knocked lightly on the door and the girl came to the door. 

 

“Heyyyy, There’s the girl I was waiting for.” She said walking back into the apartment. She spoke to me like we were old friends which didn’t really bother me and I walked into the apartment.  
“I’ve decided your name is too hard to pronounce so I’m going to call you Annie.” Jessica said taking the suitcase from me and tossing it off to the side.  
“What’s so hard about Antoinette?” I thought a little offended but didn’t say anything.  
Obviously the girl saw the hurt expression on my face. “I think it helps you blend in a little better too.”  
“Blend in?” I asked following the girls lead and taking a seat next to her on the couch.  
“Yeah, almost everyone around this neighborhood is Irish.” She said.  
“But, I don’t want to blend.” I protested. I was always proud of being Italian.  
“Suit yourself but, I’m still calling you Annie.” She laughed.  
I shrugged. “Whatever floats your boat.” I said. 

 

We spent the night sharing a few things about ourselves and she helped me unpack my bags. I hadn’t realized how much stuff I had. It was nearly two in the morning when I headed into the kitchen.  
“You don’t have any coffee?” I groaned. I had an article due the next morning and with it already being two o’clock I needed to keep myself awake.  
“Nah, I don’t drink that stuff.” Jess said plopping herself on the couch. She had told me she usually fell asleep on the couch and now I could see why.  
“Guess I’ll have to go get some.”  
“In the morning.” She yawned.  
“No, now.” I said looking at her like she was crazy.  
“Not the best time to be out alone.” She said.  
“I’ll be quick, there’s gotta be a store close by.”  
Jessica looked at me before realizing I obviously wasn’t going to take her advice and laying back onto the couch. 

 

I found that I had to walk quite further than I thought I would to find an open store. Jessica was right, I shouldn’t have come out alone this late. Either way I finally found a store that was open with coffee and I sprinted inside quickly, paid for the coffee, and stepped back outside into the cold February air. Out of nowhere it seemed I started to hear footsteps coming from behind me. My heart jumped into my throat but I kept walking, looking straight ahead.  
“Hey there sweet cheeks.” I heard from a grungy voice behind me. Shit I thought. If I could just ignore him and get home, just a few more blocks.  
“Hey, it ain’t nice to ignore people when they give ya’ a compliment.” He slurred. A cold hand grabbed me by the wrist hard.  
“Let go.” I pleaded trying to pull my arm away.  
“It’ll be easier if you don’t fight.” He said. I couldn’t believe that this was happening. My first day here and I was going to die over a stupid can of coffee. I could feel my eyes already starting to well up with tears. I was never one for dealing with situations well. For whatever reason the guy quickly released my wrist from his hand. I had to wipe the tears from my eyes to see what had happened. The man was on the ground and there was another man standing above him. I wondered where the heck he had come from but I didn’t really care, I was glad he did.  
“Did you just fuckin’ punch me.” The guy on the ground said.  
“Aye, You’d be smart ta get the fuck outta here.” The second man said with a very prominent Irish accent. I looked at him for a minute wondering if this was all really happening.  
“Like hell I will.” The man on the ground said as he stood up. He swung his fist at the man who saved me but he ducked and ended up punching the brick wall behind him.  
“You got lucky tonight, bitch.” The man yelled nursing his injured hand and trudging off angrily.  
I couldn’t seem to get any words out of my mouth. I just stood there and watched the man walk away.  
“Ya’ alright, lass?” the Irishman asked.  
“F-Fine.” I managed to sputter out. “T-Thank you.”  
“Don’t mention it.” He said. “Ya live far from ‘ere?”  
“A few blocks.” I answered without hesitation though I wasn’t sure why. Maybe I was still shaken up from the endeavor.  
“Let me walk ya’ there.” He said. “I’d hate ta see that ass hole come back ‘ere.”  
“Alright.” I said gladly accepting the offer. He obviously wasn’t going to hurt me, he had just saved me from whatever that man was going to do to me. We started off in the direction of my new place.  
“Just what are ya doing out here so late anyway, girl?” he asked lighting up a cigarette.  
“I just moved here…ran out of coffee. Got an article I n- I don’t even know you.” I said stopping in the middle of my sentence realizing that I was spilling out the last few days of my life to this stranger.  
“Name’s Connor.” He said stopping to put out his hand to me.  
“Antoinette.” I said.  
His face turned into a mix of confusion and amusment. “Fancy.” He said in a sarcastic tone continuing to walk.  
“Annie is fine.” I said. Maybe Jessica was right.

 

As we approached the door I thanked Connor again. He nodded simply and began to walk off. “Wait.” I said biting my lip. I’m not sure what made me ask my next question. Maybe it was the fact that I felt like I owed Connor something. Whatever it was once the words left my lips I wished I could grab them and shove them back in. “Do you want to come in…have some coffee? It’s the least I can do.” 

Connor hesitated for a minute and looked at his watch quickly. “Sure why not?” he said. 

I had no idea that sharing a simple cup of coffee would change my life.


	2. Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so, Here's chapter 2. It seems like some people are actually reading this so here's a little more for you.

As I fumble with my keys coming to the realization again that I’m about to let a stranger into the apartment I have just moved into I manage to open the door. Connor must have noticed how obviously dumb I looked fumbling around. Jessica was passed out on the couch as we entered and I walked into the kitchen motioning for Connor to follow me.   
“Who’s tha’ couch potato?” Connor asked sitting in one of the chairs at the table.  
“My roommate, Jessica.” I answered starting up the coffee pot. He squinted over to look at her.  
“I think I know ‘er.” He said.   
“Awkward.” I answered taking a seat across from him. He smiled a little.  
“Not in tha’ way.”   
“That’s not how I meant it. Please don’t tell me I let a pervert into my house.” I joked.  
“Pervert who saved your damn life.” He corrected.  
“Ah yes, can’t forget that.” I wasn’t really sure why I found it so easy to talk to Connor or why I had just randomly invited him here. If this had happened back when I lived in New York my mom would have had a fit. For the first time since the fifteen minutes I’ve known him I finally had a minute to really look at him. I was a women after all and if a knight in shining armor was going to swoop in and save my life, I was going to check him out. I was never very good at being subtle and I’m pretty sure he noticed exactly what I was doing.  
“So, ya’ said ya’ just moved ‘ere?” he said obviously trying to make small talk.  
“Yup. From New York.” I said resting elbow on the table to rest my chin on my palm.   
“For what?” he asked.   
“Not gonna stalk me are you?” I asked him playfully.  
“Well, I already know where ya’ live now, lass.” He joked back. “ ’S a little late for hiding.”  
“I came here to write for a magazine. Product reviews. It sounds stupid but, I actually enjoy it.”  
“What do you have ta’ do?”  
“They send me things to try and then I write reviews on them.” I got up seeing that the coffee was done and poured us two cups.   
“That’s fun.” He said with a sarcastic tone.  
“Maybe not for you. What do you do?”  
“I work at a meat packin’ plant.” He answered.  
“That’s fun.” I mimicked his sarcastic tone.  
“Oh, cute.” He said obviously not amused with my joke. I brought over the two cups of coffee, bowl of sugar, and cream over to the table. We both made our cups in silence and then took a sip at the same time. For some reason I found this amusing and felt like giggling but I held it in. Our eyes met briefly over the rim of the cups. I thought of how boring and plain mine must look to other people while I looked at Connors, the brightest shade of blue eyes I had ever seen. We sat at the table for the rest of the night, having useless banter with each other which I thoroughly enjoyed and conversations. He told me about his fraternal twin brother and how he had decided to leave their favorite bar early that night.  
“He missed out.” Connor said. I looked at him with a curious expression. “If he wasn’t such a pansy he could’a had a good night tonight as’well.” I felt a small hint of pink flush across my cheeks.   
“You think this is a good night?” I asked him looking at the clock. It was almost seven in the morning and I hadn’t written any of my article. I was exhausted from the train ride the day before and my near death experience but I couldn’t have pulled myself away from this.   
“Aye, You don’t?” he asked giving me a look that I couldn’t quiet place.  
“No, no. I do just…a little weird. You save my life like some crazy prince charming and then we sit here for five hours drinking coffee and talking? I don’t know…” I wasn’t sure why I was over analyzing it anyway.   
“Well, I’m glad it happened.”   
“We can thank that asshole on the street if we ever see him again.” I laughed. Connor joined me in the laugh and we smiled at each other.

Jessica had apparently gotten up off the couch at some point and she was making her way into the kitchen. “What the hell are you doing, Annie?” she yawned.   
“You’ll never believe what happened.” I said. She peered past my shoulder to look at Connor.   
“Connor MacManus, What are you doing in my kitchen?” she asked him but not in an angry voice. It seemed he really did know her.  
“Ah, your lovely roommate asked me ‘ere for coffee after I saved her life.”  
Jessica laughed rather dramatically. “This is rich.” She said going over to the refrigerator to get some juice. I found it kind of strange that they already knew each other but even more strange that Jess was walking around the kitchen in her underwear and Connor didn’t seem like it was anything out of the ordinary.  
“So,” I said clearing my throat a little catching Connor looking at Jessica’s ass as she walked by. “How do you two know each other?”   
“Connor used to date my sister.” She said walking back over to sit on the couch with her orange juice.  
“Date” Connor repeated in quotations with his fingers.  
“Yeah yeah ‘cause you guys weren’t official I got it.” Jessica said catching his air quotes.  
“This is amusing.” I said leaning back in my chair with my arms crossed over my chest.   
“As much as I love ta’ talk about the good old days I gotta get home.” Connor said getting up and grabbing his coat. I frowned a little but caught myself and changed my expression before Connor could catch me.  
“Yes, gotta get to home to that brother of yours.” Jessica added. Connor rolled his eyes.  
“Aye. Jess, why don’t ya’ bring Annie here to McGinty’s tonight?”  
“I don’t know if she’d be able to handle it. She’s Italian you know.”   
“Is she now? I never woulda’ guessed.” Connor said sarcastically. “I’m sure she’ll be alright.” He said smiling at me. I didn’t appreciate Jessica’s constant need to point out that I was NOT Irish.   
“See you girls. Thanks for the coffee, “Antoinette” Connor said elaborately pulling at my name. I closed my eyes annoyed as he exited the apartment.   
“Thanks for saving my life.” I mumbled at the closed door with a longing look on my face.  
“Oh good lord women.” Jessica yelled. “No drooling on the table!”  
I wiped my hand against my face just to make sure she was joking.   
“That’s the same look my sister had when she saw him.” Jessica said shaking her head.   
“Please, I’m here to work, Not date your sisters sloppy seconds.” I lied. I’d so date her sloppy seconds.  
“You sure? I hear he really knows how to please. Oh and his cock is huge.” I nearly spit out my coffee which was now cold at her statement.  
“What?” she really caught me off guard. “Did you sister tell you that?” I asked her.  
“No, I’ve seen it.” She said. I blinked a few times thinking Connor had lied to me.   
“We were drunk.” She said sipping her orange juice.   
“You had sex with him?” I asked her walking over to join her on the couch.   
“No. Just put it in my mouth for a while”  
I shook my head. “I don’t even think he remembers.”  
“Do I even want to go to this bar with you or am I gonna end up the next girl with Connor’s junk in my mouth.”  
Jessica laughed. “With the way you were looking at him I’d say it’d probably be somewhere else.”  
I stood up obviously embarrassed and headed into my room.   
“Sleeping now.” I said. When was I ever going to write this article? I couldn’t believe I had just had that conversation with her. I had talked to her plenty of times on the phone but just didn’t see this happening at all. I lay down on the bed that was here for me, no sheets on it yet, only one pillow. I couldn’t let this distract me. I decided to type the article now and then sleep. I could wake up an hour or so before we had to leave and get ready to go out.


	3. Alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Even though no one has left any feedback on here it seems people are reading it at least so I'll continue posting what I have. Notes for translations are at the bottom but they are from google so they might not be correct.

Jessica’s fist tapped on my door and I groaned loudly. My sleep schedule was all kinds of messed up and I wasn’t sure what time it was.  
“Get up!” she yelled. “You got like a half hour to get ready before I leave your ass her.” I shot up. A half hour? Shit. I looked at the clock on the wall. Ten thirty. I had slept basically the whole day but at least I finished my article. I rummaged through my bag for my things to take a shower and ran into the bathroom. I think I took the fastest shower of my life that night. I came out of the bathroom in a towel looking at what Jessica was wearing to try and judge my outfit. She was dressed pretty casually but still nice. I decided to go with jeans, heel boots, and a fancy shirt. Once I fixed my hair and make-up I walked back out to the living room. I was starving having not eaten since the train ride and drinking on an empty stomach never ended well for me since I was pretty much a light weight anyway.   
“Now, I have to ask you a question.” Jessica said. I rolled my eyes a little. With the tone she said that with I could tell I was not going to like the question.   
“What?” I asked.  
“If the chance came up, would that be something you want to do? ‘Cause if not, I have to be a good friend and make sure you don’t do something you’ll regret.” I blinked a few times. I really wasn’t sure of the answer. If Jessica hadn’t known him and I had just met him last night then absolutely not but, that wasn’t the case.   
“I don’t know…” I said truthfully. I knew it wasn’t a good answer and that it wouldn’t help but I was how I felt.   
“Come on.” She smiled taking my wrist and leading me out the door. 

The walk to the bar was further than I thought it was and I wouldn’t have worn these shoes had I known. It was just a few streets from when the store was that I had picked the coffee up from. We finally reached the bar Jessica opened the door simply. She had obviously been here many times. I felt a little out of place but followed her in. Connor was sitting at the bar and when we walked in he hit the person next to him on the arm for him to look. I tried not to look to anxious so instead I followed Jessica nonchalantly to sit at the bar. The person Connor hit looked toward us. His eyes were even more amazing than Connor’s and I knew right then it had to be his brother. Jessica took an empty seat next to Connor’s brother and I took the one next to Connor.   
“Sleep all day?” Connor asked me.  
“Pretty much.” I smiled.   
“Ah, this is me brother I told ya’ about.” Connor said pointing as if I hadn’t already guessed.  
“Murphy.” He said sliding his hand out across Connor’s chest. I put mine out lightly to shake his and his eyes met mine. I looked away quickly feeling uncomfortable for some reason.   
“An’ you remember Jess.” Connor pointed.   
“O’ course.” Murphy replied with a smile. “Blow job Jess.” He grinned. I laughed hysterically at the nickname.   
“Fuck, Murph. Really?” Connor said aggravated.  
“Thanks Murphy.” Jessica glared.   
“Ya’ fuckin’ talked about it so much Con, that’s all I think o’ when I see the girl.”  
“This is why I can’t take ya’ anywhere.” Conner said shaking his head. I peered over at Jessica whose face was so red I thought she was going to explode.   
“Can I call you that too?” I joked and she shot me a glare. Connor looked over at me.   
“Liar.” I joked referring to him saying he didn’t know her ‘In that way’.  
“I didn’ lie.” He mumbled. He seemed upset actually that I had found out. I didn’t care honestly. Jessica ordered some drinks for us and I grinned a little at Connor.  
“Slip your mind?” I asked him in a flirting tone.  
“Maybe.” He smirked turning back to face the front.   
“So I hear if it weren’t for my brudder you might be dead.” Murphy said looking over at me.   
“Yeah.” I replied. I hadn’t even thought of the bad part of all of this situation but the man hadn’t touched me so I got pretty lucky.   
“Lucky girl.” He said. It was strange to hear since I wasn’t usually lucky at all. Our drinks came and I had no idea what Jess had ordered. I drank a sip of it anyway finding it to be extremely strong and sweet. Not something I usually would have ordered but I tried to drink it down without anyone seeing that I wasn’t pleased. A few more of the same drink later and I didn’t have to worry about the taste anymore since I felt pretty numb. I always got handsy when I drank but Connor had beat me to that a while ago running his hand up and down my leg occasionally during the conversation. We all talked about past things with all of them, my job, New York.   
“Like it here?” Connor asked me.  
“Sta crescendo in me.” (1) I slurred and leaned a little on his shoulder.   
I could see Jessica’s shocked expression looking at me but I wasn’t sure what it was for. Did I spill something on myself? I was usually pretty good for that.  
“You didn’t tell me you spoke another language!” Jess piped up.  
“Oh, yeah. Just Italian.” I said. Living with my mother and grandmother I had picked up a lot of phrases so I ended up learning it to have conversations with them. Jess grinned and I wasn’t sure why.  
“Facciamo anche.” (2) Murphy said with a grin. I smiled at him. They had to be the two most perfect men in the world. Connor stood up. He dragged his fingertips across my lower back as he passed me to walk to the back of the bar which made me shiver a little. Jessica shot me a look. I looked back at her but then looked away. She and Murphy made small talk and I listened for a few minutes before I felt my stool being spun around to face Connor. He had turned the stool around when he came back.   
“Hey you.” I grinned looking up at him. He smiled and ran a hand through my hair briefly.   
“I can see where this is goin’” Murphy said flatly. Apparently this happened frequently?   
I felt a little bad if it did for a few reasons. I looked at them both convinced that nothing was going to happen between us. It was harmless touching. I grabbed the rest of my fourth drink and downed it quickly as I saw Jess getting up.  
“C’mon boys. You get to escort us home.” She said. When I stood to my feet I finally felt the effects of all of that alcohol. My head was pounding immediately and my legs felt like jell-o. I had to hold onto the chair a little to make sure I had my balance.   
“Ya’ alright?” Connor asked me putting his arm around my waist.   
“Fine.” I said. Jess looked at me again. 

We made our way outside and on our rather long walk back to the apartment. If you asked me where I lived right now I would say New York. I was beginning to wonder if Jess had ordered those strong drinks on purpose. I felt like I was literally all over the sidewalk but when I looked at the other members of our group they looked the same way. Jessica was leaning on Murphy for her balance and Connor had me by the waist while we walked. The heels of my shoes continued to twist because of my weird walking causing me to keep pushing Connor unexpectedly.   
“Con tol’ me you called him prince charming.” Murphy teased.   
“Did I?’ I questioned not remembering if I had said that or not.   
“Ya drunk.” Connor teased me. I knew he was only half teasing. I was obviously drunk, stumbling all over the pavement.  
“Here.” Murphy said scooping me up sideways in his arms. “Better, right?” he asked me. It was. No one’s ever carried me home from a bar before. Though no one had ever had to. I just nodded to him but I could hear Jess laughing.   
“Murphy’s stealing your women.” She said pointing at Connor. I couldn’t even see what his face looked like because now I had my face buried in Murphy’s shoulder. I could have literally fallen asleep in his arms. When I did manage to pick my head up we were inside the apartment and I was being dropped on my bed, with no sheets still, per Jessica’s orders. Everything seemed pretty slowed down. Murphy had already walked out of the room when I saw Connor leaning over me.   
“G’night, lass.” He smiled and kissed my cheek. I was quick enough to grab his hand before he could leave. He looked at me puzzled for a minute but I tugged on his arm harder until her got the hint sitting on the edge of my bed. I sat up a little and our eyes met again. This time I couldn’t do anything to control the red coming into my cheeks or the turning feeling in my stomach when he looked at me. He grinned and placed his hand on my cheek pulling me in to meet his lips. I could hear Jessica and Murphy talking loudly in the other room but I couldn’t hear what they were saying nor did I want to. A few minutes later, our lips still pressed against each other, his tongue about to explore my mouth I heard the door to my room close. It was either one of them that had decided they knew the way this was going to end and closed the door. 

He slipped his coat off quickly and tossed it to the floor. I slid my fingers through the back of Connor’s hair as our kiss grew more passionate and he laid me back onto the bed. His fingers traced the hem of my shirt as they slid up underneath it. His hands were cold obviously from just being outside but for some reason I liked it and it made me let out a soft moan. Not to mention the fact that I hadn’t been touched at all in eight months. Once I had made up my mind that I was moving my ex-boyfriend left. I was craving the attention that Connor was so openly giving me. He wasted no time sliding my shirt over my head as he placed kisses along my jaw line. I wasn’t the type of girl to want to just rush into sex. I loved being touched and taking my time. Maybe it was the alcohol tonight but, I just wanted him. I moaned again a little louder now that his tongue wasn’t occupying my mouth.   
“Shh.” He hissed as he started to unbutton my jeans. I managed to reach my hands around his neck pulling his shirt up and over his head. The cross of the rosary he wore around his neck dangled across my skin and he quickly took it off placing it on the headboard. He looked at my eyes again and smirked.  
“Why do you keep doing that?” I complained as he slid my shoes and pants off.  
“What?” he asked sounding genuinely confused.  
“Staring at my eyes.” I blabbered. Connor straddled me again our bottom half’s totally exposed now.   
“I like ‘em.” He said placing his forehead against mine so our eyes met up again. He unhooked my bra easily and slid his fingertips across my skin near my ribs. I can almost feel myself melting under his touch and I must look so small compared to him. I desperately wanted to look down thinking of what Jess had told me but I knew any minute now I would find out in another way if she was right. He traced the outline of my hipbone perfectly as his hand traveled between my legs. Without hesitation he slid two fingers inside me drawing them out slowly full of moisture already and he moans a little using the same fingers to stroke my clit lightly.  
“Fuck..” I call out and our foreheads are still touching. I realize that my eyes have been pretty much closed this whole time. I open them and run my finger nails across his back gently finding my way down to grab his cock. He moans again licking my lips and positions himself above me. I’m shaking and my breathing is already short when he enters me. My hips arch up already wanting more of him and I know he can tell because he doesn’t hesitate to thrust into me harder the second time. He moans again finally breaking our foreheads apart. His lips trail across my cheek and to my ear. One of my weak spots but it’s not like he would know that.  
“Tell me how ta please ya, Annie.” He mumbles and I feel like crying for some strange reason.   
“Faster” I moan out and he listens right away moving in and out of me faster placing his hands on my hips. My fingernails are gripping at the skin on his back now. I’ve never felt like I’ve wanted to explode during sex until this moment. Every part of me felt that way. I moved one hand up to tug on his hair lightly. As he continues I can feel the tension building inside me and I throw my head back letting out another loud moan. It’s obvious Connor doesn’t want Jess and Murphy to hear us because he keeps looking to the door when I moan but I don’t care. I moan out his name and when I do I feel what I thought could never be real - An exploding feeling of pleasure coming from me and Connor smirks and then moans again allowing himself to release too. 

He falls back next to me on the mattress and looks over at me. I can’t even move. I’m staring at the ceiling in some weird state of mind that I can’t seem to shake.   
“Ya’ alright, girl?” he asked me.  
“Fine.” My usual response. Although, I’m not. Something feel strange and just like I felt like crying a few minutes ago the feeling was back and I couldn’t stop it. Shit. If there was thing I knew it was that guy hated when girls cried after sex and this was probably a one time thing, no emotional attachment. Why was I crying. Connor rolled on his side and wiped some of my tears away with his thumb.  
“Mi dispiace.”(3) I’m too embarrassed to even say it in English but Connor just smiles that stupid smile.   
“C’mere, lass.” He said putting his arm around me and I curl up to him. He rests his hand on my ribs under my small breasts and I hate that feeling but I don’t object. Sleep is taking me over and I just hope those drinks weren’t too strong. I don’t want to forget this.

\-------------------------  
A/N Italian:  
1) It’s growing on me.  
2) We do too.  
3) I’m sorry.


	4. Morning

I don’t remember coming home and getting into bed or how it started but from the moment Connor MacManus kissed me it was like my mind had suddenly opened up and it wouldn’t let me forget. _Knock Knock Knock._ It felt too early for this but my guess was it was late morning. I turned a little to see a very tired blonde next to me still holding me the same way we fell asleep. Now that I wasn’t so tired I pushed his hand a little further down, I couldn’t stand being touched there.   
“Yeah?” I answered the knock.   
“Oh, she lives!” Jessica said from behind the door. “Come out here!” I looked over to Connor not wanting to wake him up yet. He looked like he could use the sleep anyway. I slid out from his grasp and grabbed a pair of sweatpants from my still packed suitcase and a shirt. Groggily walking out of my room I rubbed my eyes a little and peered into the living room.  
“They’ll sleep all day if you let them.” Jess said. I noticed Murphy was on the couch and I looked to Jess.   
“We cuddled.” She smiled. I couldn’t tell if she was kidding.   
“Made you some coffee and…are you gonna say anything.” I shrugged still feeling really out of it.  
“That good, huh?”  
“Coffee.” I stated holding my hand out for her to hand me the mug. She complied and sighed heavily. “I did warn you.” She said matter of factly.  
“Shut up.” I said sitting down at the table. My head was pounding and I rubbed it a little trying to make the pain go away. I wasn’t angry about what had happened, I was happy I was just…confused. Would I end up like Jess or her sister? My mind flashed back to Connor using his air quotes around the word “dated”. Did he do that because he never actually dated the girl? Had they just slept with each other numerous times? My mind was wandering so much I didn’t even notice Murphy walk over to join us at the table until he had sat down. My head shot up a little and I looked at him. He was just tugging his shirt on as he sat down. I looked to Jess quickly but she was occupied with her orange juice.   
“Surprised ta see ye awake already.” He grinned. I knew this had to be something he was used to by his tone. I didn’t say anything, I couldn’t. I wasn’t used to this amount of openness between people and it was creeping me out.   
“How long do you think he’ll be out for?” Jess asked Murphy motioning to the bedroom door but Murphy just shrugged.   
“Depends what kind o’ night it was.” He smirked. My face felt hot and I dramatically placed my head on the table. Jessica snickered and Murphy laughed loudly.  
“You’re so easy ta’ get a rise from, lass.” He said patting me on the back. Our laughing must have woken Connor up because he was awake, standing in the doorway of my bedroom looking at us.  
“You lot are so damn loud.” He grunted obviously not happy that we woke him. I turned to look at him realizing he was standing there in nothing but his underwear. Not that it bothered me at all.  
“Christ Connor, put some clothes on.” Jess said looking down at the table. I grinned a little finally not feeling like the awkward one.   
“Nothin’ you haven’t seen.” Connor mumbled walking back into my room to search for his clothes which caused Murphy to laugh again. I looked at him with my own grin on my face and he looked back at me. Connor came out of the room and placed a kiss on my cheek before joining us at the table. Jessica looked at him with a smug look on her face.   
“What?” he asked her   
“Nothing, nothing.” She waved as she got up to put her cup in the sink. “I’ve gotta head off to work but you two take care of her today. Don’t bother her too much though.” She said grabbing her coat. “Have fun, Annie.” I was a little unsure of what to do now. I just figured they would leave too but that wasn’t the case.   
“Hey Annie.” Connor said and I turned to him. “Do ye think we could use your shower?” I looked at him confused for a moment as to why it would be an issue and then Murphy spoke up.  
“Aye, you girls have hot water right?” he said.   
“Yeah.” I replied to him. “Go ahead.” Connor jumped up as soon as I approved.   
“Ah, fuck.” Murphy swore as Connor raced into the bathroom. I laughed a little enjoying their frequent banter with each other. 

Murphy got up and stretched a little before walking over to the couch. I felt a little strange sitting at the table alone so I followed him. I thought of if anything had happened between him and Jessica last night. It wasn’t really her business but she couldn’t shake it from her mind.  
“So, You and Jess?” she asked him having not gotten a straight answer from her earlier.  
“Nah, we just talked.”   
“She said you cuddled.”  
“Tha’ too.” He nodded. “How was your night?” Did he really just ask me that? She was sure that they had heard them.   
“Which one of you closed the door?” I asked him  
“I did.”  
“Then you already know the answer don’t you? Seems like it isn’t a surprise for any of you.” My voice actually sounded cold for some reason.  
“Ye don’t sound too thrilled.” He said.  
“I don’t like to share…details.” I added. Murphy looked at me. “I’m sure there’s nothin’ ye could tell me tha’ I don’t already know.” He grinned.   
“You two do everything together don’t you?” I asked him.  
“Almost.” He said. Obviously they didn’t do everything together. Connor walked out of the bathroom back in the same clothes he was in and Murphy got up to take his turn. Connor sat down beside me and put his arm around my neck.   
“How’re ye doin, lass?” he asked me.  
Instead of my usual find I smiled at him. “Great.” I said.  
“Great.” He repeated and leaned in to kiss me. I pressed my lips to his and he didn’t hesitate to slide his tongue past my lips forcibly. I moaned a little tugging at his hair and bringing my legs up to cross over his lap. He placed his hand on my thigh running it up to grab my ass.   
“Jeeze Con, can’t ye keep your hands to yourself for five fucking minutes?” Murphy asked coming out of the bathroom in a towel. He took awfully fast showers. I pushed off of Connor clearing my throat awkwardly and looked over at Murphy.   
“Aye, can’t you put some fucking clothes on, Murph?” Connor said. I sighed and got up. It was my turn to shower, leaving the boys to whatever it was they were going to do alone while waiting for me.  
“Don’t cause too much trouble.” I said teasingly heading off to the bathroom.


	5. Breakfast

A/N So, this will switch back to Annie’s POV halfway through. Just figured it would be nice to get a little insight into the boys heads here. Thank you for the reviews so far, I’m glad you’re enjoying it so far. :] This chapter is kind of uneventful, sorry.

Connor sat on the couch watching as his brother joined him. Murphy eyed him in a curious way.  
“What?” he asked him.  
“Ye like her.” Murphy teased. Of course he knew Connor liked her, he slept with her but, he could tell his brother was acting different towards this one. It was rare that he stuck around to see the girl the next day unless he was serious about her.   
“More than most.” He nodded not trying to deny it. “But, I’m not gettin’ into anything serious now, ye know tha’.” Connor said. Murphy did know. After what happened to his last girlfriend he know Connor couldn’t stand to get so close to someone again, and so soon. Though he couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy. It was always Connor who was getting the good girls and he really couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off this one. Of course he had to try and do it discreetly. If Connor saw he would be mad.  
“Doesn’t mean I’m not gonna treat her right.” Connor grinned. Murphy rolled his eyes wondering how Annie would feel about this unofficial thing Connor was thinking of. The girl already seemed a little on edge about what had happened last night and he couldn’t point out why she might be acting that way. It didn’t seem like Connor had noticed though.   
“So, ye ain’t gonna rub the juicy details in my face like ye usually do?” Murphy asked him. He was used to his brother sharing everything with him even when it was things he didn’t want to hear. That’s how he had learned about Jessica’s little drunk incident which lead to the break-up of her sister and Connor. Not that they had been officially dating but Jessica’s sister was not happy with what had happened. All he had to listen to for weeks straight was how great Jess’s mouth felt. Made him want to see for himself and he probably could have had the chance last night be he just didn’t see her that way. They had known each other for a while now even if they hadn’t always seen each other. The door to the bathroom opened up and Murphy’s question was left unanswered as Annie walked across the kitchen into her room in just her towel. Connor watched her closely wanting to get up and follow her but leaving Murphy out here like that was something he couldn’t do. They shared the rest of the time on the couch waiting for Annie to be ready in silence just exchanging looks with each other and obvious tension forming between the two of them.

\--

The whole time I showered I wondered what they boys were discussing. I was pretty sure Connor was sharing our whole night with Murphy and it made me a little uncomfortable. As I pulled some clothes out of my suitcase making sure they weren’t too wrinkled I stopped, placing my ear against my door. The boys were surprisingly quiet. I opened the door and peeked my head out. Murphy was just walking by to go back into the bathroom. He had left his clothes back in there. I closed the door to gather up my clothes making sure they weren’t wrinkled and put them on along with my shoes. I made sure to fix up my make-up just a little so it didn’t look like I had a lot on. I walked out of the room just as Murphy was walking by my room and banged right into his side forcing me backwards a little and I tripped over my suitcase falling onto my bed.   
“Sorry.” He said peering into the room. “Ya alright, Annie?” he asked offering me a hand. Connor was right behind him now.  
“Yeah.” I laughed a little at the situation. “Did I forget to mention I’m a total klutz?” Both the boys smiled at this and laughed a little.   
“Are we going somewhere?” I asked them taking Murphy’s hand allowing him to help me to my feet.   
“Aye, get yer coat on.” Connor told her. I wondered what they had planned but did as I was told grabbing my coat before leaving the room. I followed the boys outside and glanced at my watch. By now it was two o’clock in the afternoon. I wondered where the day had gone to but didn’t really care. It was nice to be a little care free for once. I had been so used to having my mom control my life I didn’t remember what it was like to not have a set plan for every day and it was a nice change.   
“Where are we going?” I asked as we stepped outside into the cold.   
“Breakfast.” Murphy answered me simply.  
“It’s two o’clock.” I answered him  
“So?” Connor grinned. Well, he was right. It’s not like there was a rule about when you could eat breakfast.   
“There’s a place right down tha’ street from ‘ere that has breakfast all day and night.” He added. I shrugged. I didn’t really care where we were going I was just glad to be leaving the house.

The walk was pretty silent but it wasn’t far to the place they were talking about. As we walked in some people turned to look at who had entered. The boys walked over to greet a few people as this was obviously a place they frequented and I didn’t mind when they didn’t bother to introduce me. I followed them to a table in the corner and sat down. Murphy slid into the seat next to me while Connor sat across from me. A very perky blonde waitress walked over to our table.   
“Oh, my two favorite boys.” She smiled. “Haven’t seen you two in a while.”  
“S’ only be a few days.” Connor pointed out.  
“Feels like longer.” The girl winked obnoxiously. Did Connor have sex with every girl on this side of the fucking city? I looked away before something came out of my mouth that I would regret. It wasn’t my place to have any jealous feelings anyway, as far as I was concerned Connor and I weren’t a thing unless he was going to say otherwise. I decided I wasn’t going to let myself get attached which was what I usually ended up doing and it was always my downfall.  
Connor turned his head away from the girl and she giggled.   
“Oh, you brought a friend?” she said acting as if she just realized that I was sitting there. I looked at her trying to put on my best friendly face even though I was obviously annoyed.   
“Annie.” I said simply. I wasn’t up for elaborate conversation. Next she would be telling me stories just like Jess.  
“Cute.” She glared at me.   
“So!” Murphy interrupted the obviously awkward moment. “Let’s order.” He said already starting to order his food before either one of us could oppose. I looked over the menu quickly while Connor ordered and then ordered my food immediately becoming suspicious that this girl might spit in my eggs. Gross.

I remained silent while the boys talked. It was best for me since I had a huge mouth and would probably end up spitting out something ridiculous.   
“Why so quiet?” Connor asked me kicking my leg lightly under the table.  
“I’m just tired.” I muttered. Both of them gave me the same look. Oh shit…they weren’t buying it. I didn’t say anything again.  
“Awful liar.” Murphy said to Connor and he nodded in agreement. I glared at them both without a word. The girl walked back over and placed all our food down. I was glad that she didn’t try to make small talk with us again and we all ate in some kind of awkward silence. I wasn’t trying to make things awkward. In fact, by not talking I was doing everyone a favor. 

Once we had finished our food we were ready to go. The perky waitress came back over to us of course. She wouldn’t let us leave without getting on my nerves one final time. We were all standing just outside the booth and she leaned in and whispered something to Connor. Murphy looked at me obviously knowing I wasn’t happy. I didn’t even want to know what she said and took the liberty of being the first one to walk out of the restaurant. The boys weren’t far behind me though. Connor looked at me obviously deciding it was best he not bring up any of what had just happened. At least he wasn’t stupid.   
“Where to now?” I asked them trying to keep my spirits light even though I was pissed off.  
“We’re off to work.” Connor replied.  
“After we walk ye’ home.” Murphy added.  
“I can walk myself.” I shrugged. I didn’t need a baby sitter and besides it was the middle of the day.   
“No.” Connor said simply making it clear there was no room for discussion by the way he grabbed my hand and started walking off in the direction of my place. I rolled my eyes a little but I didn’t mind them walking me home. Truthfully I was still worried that guy might come back and try to find me so I was glad they were walking with me. 

We reached my apartment and for some reason the whole thing at the restaurant was still eating at me. Even though nothing was said about it I could tell by the way the girl spoke to Connor and whispered to him before we left that something had gone on between them. I just hoped maybe Connor wouldn’t bring anything up about it.   
“We’ll see you later.” Murphy smiled to me when we stood at the outside door. I nodded but a puzzled look came onto my face. These two had just jumped into my life two days ago and suddenly it seemed as though I’d be seeing a lot of them. Not that I really minded.  
“Let me walk ya’ upstairs.” Connor said still holding onto my hand. I waved to Murphy lightly and followed Connor up the stairs. When we reached my door Connor looked at me.  
“Yes?” I asked him in a light tone.  
“Wha’ was all tha’ about?” he asked me actually sounding a little serious.  
“What do you mean?”  
“At the resturan’ “ He lowered his gaze to me.  
“I could ask you that.” I said finally getting my opinion out there but quickly regretting it when he made a face at me. “Look, I don’t know what to think okay? I can’t lie and say I wasn’t a little jealous of the way that girl was talking to you even though we are not a ‘thing’.” I said with air quotes around the word thing.   
“We’re something.” Connor corrected.   
“Whatever we are…I shouldn’t be feeling upset just because a girl you’ve fucked in the past flirts with you after we’ve only been something for one day.” I looked down at the floor wishing this conversation would be over. Connor put his hand under my chin lifting my face up to look at him. He didn’t say anything, just looked at my eyes like he had been doing for the past few days for god knows what reason. He pressed his lips against mine obviously tired of hearing my rambling. This was much simpler than listening to me anyway. I sighed into our kiss putting my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my ribs, just under my arms. I couldn’t tell you what I disliked about this so much but I hated it even though it seemed to be his favorite spot. He slid his hand down my side and onto my thigh. My leg lifted up curling around his waist. What was I mad at him for again? I can’t remember. I frowned a little as he pulled away.   
“Sorry, lass.” He said seeing my obvious disappointment. “But, I’ll see ye’ later.” He said trying to make up for it. I nodded and kissed him again quickly. He smiled and headed off down the stairs.


End file.
